Urutorarando, Marukusu to kare no shinpi-tekina hāremu!
by King Vegeta Black
Summary: What happens when a young boy, who is treated like utter garbage by his peers and family, that sits at home and jacks off to hentai and porn all day, and plays video games, Suddenly rises to become the King of all demons in the Land of Kingdra? Find out in this Crazy Harem Adventure Where you follow a young 16 year old named Markus as he becomes Powerful, and beds Beautiful Women!


**Authors Note: Hi! This is my first Fanfiction, so don't judge.**

 **There will be lots of Echi and lemons throughout the story so you have been warned!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please leave feedback! :3**

 _The Sky was gloomy as the rain tap danced on the glass of the bedroom._

 _It rarely rained in Florida but today was mostly likely the worst in history._

 _On the news, they showed tree's being pulled from their roots and swung around in the air like twigs._

 _Some residents had chose to vacate the area until the storm passed, but many others had decided to stay, assuming it was just a minor storm that would pass in an hour or two._

 _One boy was sitting in his room, playing GTA As the rain pounded against his window. He was a young black male, 16 years of age, with a tall, slightly muscular figure. He was Minding his business ignoring the storm when everything turned off with a flash._

" _Mom, The Power Went out!" He yelled towards his door._

 _"Mom?!" He yelled once again._

 _He still got no reply, which was odd since he had just spoke with his mother a moment ago. He stood up and slipped on his Jordans as he opened his room door to find complete darkness staring back at him. This didn't really bother Him, since the power did just go out, but what startled him was the faint glow of red eyes he saw from the end of the hallway. He Noticed this And rubbed his eyes with his hands. When he looked towards the hall again the eyes were gone._

 _'C'mon Markus, Snap out of it, your just seeing things' He told himself, with a slight sense of fear that he was not alone..._

 _He walked down the hall slowly, stopping at the top of the staircase_

 _to see light at the bottom._

 _'Mom must of lit a candle,' Markus_

 _told himself._

 _He began to descend the stairs as he heard faint movement and murmurs coming from the living room. He turned the corner to see a figure standing next to his mother, only she was bleeding, badly, and it looked as though some of her bones had been broken. The figure was sitting on the couch with his mothers body by its feet._

 _"What the fuck did you do!? Who are you!?" Markus yelled in anger._

 _He walked towards the figure with his fist clenched tightly, ready to strike as the figure turned with a twisted grin to stare at him..._

 _The figure was a woman with red skin And black tattoos of raging fires and demon wings. She wasn't that much taller then Markus, as she stood at about 6'4. She had large ample breast,_

 _Which looked to be Double D's. She was wearing a skin-tight leather bathing suit with black high-heel boots that stopped at her knees. She had white hair and a gold nose ring, with two matching nipple piercings which were clearly visible through her outfit. Markus Stopped when he made eye contact with her, she had the same eyes as his mother, A light Hazel._

 _She gave a lustful wink towards Markus as she kicked his mother in the stomach causing her to cough up a pool of blood._

 _"You don't have any children, huh?"_

 _The woman asked in an amused tone._

 _She delivered another kick to his Mother's throat causing her to cry out in pain. The Woman smiled as she stood to face Markus._

 _"And who are you, Cutie?" The woman Asked in a lustful tone, looking Markus from head to toe._

 _"Leave...him alone...please..." His mother reached up to grab the woman's leg. The Woman looked down and grinned as she kicked his mother again._

 _"Now let's start over, My name is Kyla, Queen of the Demon Realm"_

 _Kyla extended her hand out towards Markus as he shook it cautiously._

 _"I'm sorry about your mother, but she wouldn't let me take you without a fight." Kyla said as she stared back at his mother, shaking with fear._

 _"What do you mean, Take me?" Markus Raised an eyebrow at Kyla._

 _"Oh, So she hasn't told you?" His Mother's Eyes widened as she struggled to stand._

 _"Don't tell him Kyla, Please!" She yelled with pleading eyes._

 _Kyla Grinned Deviously as she turned back to Markus._

 _"Your Mother lost a bet to me before you were born, but she didn't have the money to pay her debt. So, She promised me a spouse, that spouse being you." Kyla Stated._

 _"Your Mother sold you like property, haven't you always wondered why she treated your sister better than you? It's because she didn't wanna get attached knowing she would have to give you up one day." Kyla said inching closer to Markus._

 _"You are the **Demon King,** Markus"_

 _Kyla said as she brought her lips to his._

 _The kiss was heated and aggressive, but Kyla pulled away reluctantly, staring down at his mother's body._

 _She picked his mother up a laid her down on the couch as She grabbed started to grab her things. Markus was in shock, He soon realised he hated his Mother, What kind of Woman bets her child to the Queen of Demons? He stood and watched as Kyla Bent over to grab her bags, Admiring her large, plump ass. He was kind of happy he was married to her, sure he may only be 16, and she may have almost killed his mother, but it was way better then the life he was currently living. Kyla Noticed him staring at her ass and giggled as she turned to face him with bags in each hand._

 _"You'll get to have it soon enough my sweet King." She said in a seductive tone as she planted another firm kiss on his lips._

 _"Now go get your things baby, we're getting ready to head out." She said as she walked outside._

 _Markus Ran up stairs and grabbed his backpack. He then started to stuff it with clothes, electronics, and dirty magazines. He ran down the steps quickly to see Kyla waiting for him out front. He ran outside and stood next to her as she stared at the sky._

 _"Here we Go" She said as she snapped her fingers to reveal a red swirling portal. She walked through the Portal First as Markus followed behind, stopping at the entrance of the portal. He then Turns To **YOU**_ _and says..._

 _"Hey, can you really blame me? its free **DEMON** Pussy, man! And you best better believe that when we get to where ever the fuck this portal takes me, I'm gonna tear that ass up, So if I were you, I'd **DEFINITELY** Stay Tuned, See ya Around!" He said Waving at you, As He jumped through the portal..._

 **That Was Lit As FUCK!**

 **Thanks For Reading, I'm Having alot Of fun with this already So there WILL Definitely be a Part 2, So stay Tuned!**


End file.
